One Day
by writing-is-thinking-on-paper
Summary: It was just one day after graduation. One day when two lives would collide and never be the same. So where will they be on that day every year that follows? How have their lives changed? Six years. Two people. One Day.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews/alerts/favorites on my last one-shot. I got one more review than last time which I have to say was pretty exciting :D If any of you have seen the movie One Day this fic is based roughly off of that. Basically it follows the lives of two people on one day every year. For instance this chapter is June 1, 2012 and the next one will be June 1, 2013 etc. etc. Yes, this will be a multichap. It's AU for the fact that our Anubis students didn't go to high school together but actually college. In all honestly though, characters other than Patricia and Eddie will not be featured much. Usually it's because I needed a name for someone and was too lazy to come up with one for myself so yeah. **

June 1, 2012:

They were done with lectures and exams, early morning classes and professors. Finally they were free. Today marked their freshmen year of life and every one of them believed they were ready for whatever it could throw at them. The group of college graduates let out a cheer, raising their glasses to the hazy sky above. They stumbled through the streets, words slurring together in the indefinite boundary of what was buzzed and what was wasted. People slowly broke away, wandering off to someone's room or stumbling towards another pub to continue the festivities there.

"And then there were four." Joy said as she glanced at the others around her then leaned further into Mick. He smiled back at her before placing a kiss on her lips. Patricia, a mere onlooker at this, cleared her throat before turning away to exchange an awkward glance at the man in front of her. Neither of them spoke, only the sounds of the city and the happy couple to their right could be heard in the silence that fell over the two. She was somewhat relieved when he finally said something.

"I'm Eddie, by the way." He wore a crooked smile as he extended his hand out towards her. She narrowed her eyes at him, unaware if his sudden lapse of memory was because of the alcohol or if he genuinely forgot.

"I know who you are." she smirked back at him, not even attempting to hide her amusement as an adorably confused look crept onto his face. "We sat next to each other during lecture hall, remember?"

A spark of recognition lit up his eyes as he pointed a finger at her. "Ah, the Yacker," his lips curved into a thin smile when she rolled her eyes. "You never did stop talking, did you?" He grinned down at her, clearly loving her annoyance towards him.

"If I remember correctly, you were the talking to me all class, practically begging for the right answers. In fact, I don't think you could've passed without my help." She sneered at him, arms crossing over her chest.

"You're right about that, Yacker." He reached down to retrieve his bottle, "I believe this calls for some celebration then." He took a full swig then urged her to do the same. She looked reluctant at first; he could see how her lips threatened to tilt upwards as she tried her hardest to contain a grin. She sighed dramatically then reached out to take a gulp.

The pair soon abandoned their new found 'friends' to wander down the dim lit streets. They didn't speak for a while, both content with the sound of steps hitting the pavement and the distant roar of engines. This silence wasn't like the one before. It didn't hang over them, making it seem like someone needed to talk. Rather, it was relaxed, even peaceful. Comfortable.

All of the sudden Eddie stopped, turning towards her with a questioning look.

"We're the only ones out here, aren't we?"

"Possibly…" She trailed off. "Why do you ask?" she questioned him, eyebrows raised. He scoffed shaking his head at her.

"What?" She snapped, "I'm not the one who asked a stupid question." He chuckled, which only made her roll her eyes once more.

"You really don't get it, do you? " He paused to compose his thoughts then began. "It's our first night of freedom and every guy I know is getting laid. Yet here I am bumbling around like some hopeless romantic." He finished with a scowl then raised the bottle to his lips to take a sip.

Patricia, on the other hand, had found this revelation quite entertaining.

"Cut it out, Yacker." he growled, shoving her arm as her laugh echoed off the buildings surrounding them.

"I'm serious." he warned, but soon felt the corners of his lips tugging upward. He _had_ sounded ridiculous.

"I'm sorry your first night of freedom wasn't all you had dreamed it to be and more," she teased, managing to speak between spouts of laughter.

"You know," he added suggestively, "the night isn't over yet."

"Eddison Sweet," she shook her head in disbelief, "are you honestly trying to get me to sleep with you?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." He shrugged, wearing his finest smirk.

She pursed her lips then turned to take a few steps in the direction of her home. Realizing he wasn't behind her, she circled around to face him once again.

"Well," she asked coyly, "Are you coming or not?"

* * *

The door slammed closed behind them as she was pushed further back into the room. He flicked on the lights with one hand and cradled the back of her neck with the other. Somehow, they managed to reach the bedroom and collapsed onto her bed to continue their _activities _further. She held his gaze as she worked on undoing the buttons of his shirt. She moved slow, methodical and deliberately teasing. A loud ring sounded from his pocket making them jump apart. Eddie stood, whispered a quick 'Be right back', then strode out of the room with his shoulder pressing the phone against his ear. Patricia let out a long sigh, glancing down at herself. Of course she wanted to sleep with him. But she couldn't help but think that whatever banter they had between them would disappear after a stupid one night stand. She groaned, falling back into bed.

Eddie returned to the room minutes later, tossing his phone to the side then looking her up and down. She shot up from bed, nervoulsy chewing her bottom lip. Upon taking in the distressed expression she wore on her face, Eddie furrowed his eyebrows.

"What, are you bailing on me Yacker?"

"No it's not that! Well I guess it sort of is but…" she sighed, running her fingers through her disheveled hair before plopping down onto the bed once again. "Maybe we can just be friends, yeah?"

A soft smile played on his lips. "I never thought I'd live to see the day where any girl would choose not to sleep with _ridiculously_ sexy Eddie Sweet." She let out a laugh as he walked over to sit next to her. "But," he said, "I don't think this friend thing is such a bad idea."

"Oh really?" She challenged, the same smirk returning to her face once again.

"Really." He smiled at her as they both stood to make their way to her bedroom door.

"You can sleep out on the couch if you'd like." She said, leaning against the doorframe.

Eddie nodded then turned towards the couch.

"Eddie," Patricia called out. She leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for being such a great friend." She teased, sarcasm dripping off every word.

"I try, Yacker." He replied with the same insincerity before turning to leave once again. He paused mid-stride, slowly circling around to face her.

"Besides," he began, "If a kiss on the cheek is what I get for walking out of your room, I can't wait to see what my benefits will be like." He taunted her with raised eyebrows and that signature smirk. She rolled her eyes before slamming the door in his face.

"'Night Yacker, see you in the morning!" He called through the door.

"Good night, slimeball." She replied, a small smile playing on her lips as she drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: I apologize for the length of this one; it seemed to drag on a bit. Also, the ending kind of sucked. I should be able to update pretty consistently once school ends. Although all my finals are done, I don't get out until Monday. As always, any feedback from you all is greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I haven't updated this in a while. Sorry! I had some real life shit to deal with but that's mostly cleared up so hopefully I'll be able to update much faster. I should remind you that this takes place one year later so it doesn't pick up at the end of the last chapter.**

June 1, 2013

Eddie casually stirred his coffee as he waited for her to arrive. Some would be worried if she still hadn't showed up 15 minutes after she was supposed to. Many would think they had been blown off, that she decided they weren't worth her time. But not Eddie, he knew her too well for those thoughts to creep in. Patricia Williamson was, and always would be, remarkably late.

He heard the distant chime of bells hitting the shop door as a tall figure strode in. He watched as she clomped around the small cafe, her eyes scanning the faces of the unfortunate patrons whom happened to fall under her scrutinizing glare. Eddie sighed, realizing he had to signal her over before she got herself tossed out. Restaurants weren't her thing.

Upon seeing the now standing Eddie, Patricia trudged over then collapsed into her seat with a huff.

"Alright," she began, "I'm here now, Kruegar. Why don't we get this catching up done with so I can go back to work. I'm a very busy person, you know." Her words were blunt, but by the glint in her eyes and the smirk she now wore on her face he could tell she hadn't actually meant them.

"It's nice to see you too, Yacker." He replied, then glanced over at the waitress now making her way towards them.

After ordering, their conversation was the typical 'catching up' one. Despite them seeing each other just over a month ago, each found it necessary to fill the other in on all they had been up to in the last 30 or so days. It drifted from work, to family, to their health. From memories made in college to the current projects they were working on. At last they reached the troublesome part of these conversations, relationships. Once the server has set their meals down on the table, Patricia was the first to speak up.

"So things between you and Madison are good, yeah?" She asked, before taking a long sip of the beverage placed in front of her.

"Sure," He replied sighing, "Haven't talked to her since last week." His lips formed as wry smile as he gazed back at her. Patricia shook her head at him, almost as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Oddly enough, she could.

"And you say it's not just for the sex, _Eddison." _He smirked at the use of his full name then scooted forward in his chair lowering his voice as he spoke.

"I don't believe I ever said that." She rolled her eyes.

"You're such a pig."

"But you love me anyways." The chair tipped precariously backwards as he reclined once again. "How 'bout you, Yacker."

"What about me?" she challenged.

"Don't play dumb," he taunted, while his eyes flickered with amusement. "You know damn right what I'm talking about." He raised his eyebrows suggestively at her, referring to what had been left unspoken.

"I don't have the slightest clue." Patricia cracked a smile, daring to glance up at him.

"You're unbelievable." He muttered. At this she had to struggle to contain a laugh.

"How so?" She questioned. Eddie rolled his eyes at her, clearly not in the mood to deal with this now.

She smirked, then glanced down at the watch she wore on her wrist. It was quarter to one, she was due back at work in fifteen minutes. She scooped her bag up from the floor and started to rummage through it for her keys.

"I see you've offered to pay for this little get together." his lips curved upwards as he spoke.

"Very funny, slimeball," she sneered, "And if you must know I'm not getting money, I'm trying to find my car keys."

"You never let me finish, but I guess we don't call you Yacker for nothing." He smiled before reaching into his pocket to produce a crumpled $20 bill. "As a gentlemen, I think it's my responsibility to take the check."

"Since when are _you _a gentlemen?" She teased, but didn't protest to the cash now placed on the table.

Eddie ignored this comment and made a show of flattening the dollar bill to get their server to come over to take the check.

"Keep the change." He added when she finally arrived, then glanced over at Patricia to mouth the word 'gentlemen'. She rolled her eyes, trying contain a grin.

She glanced down at her watch again and swore softly. Ten minutes. She stood with a sigh, unsure of what to do next.

"This is has been..." she trailed off, trying to find the right word to say without sounding like a total sap. "Fun." She smiled at him, satisfied with her word choice. It truly had been. She missed talking to him like this, just the two of them.

Eddie beamed back at her, nodding his head in agreement.

"It has, Yacker. We should do this more often."

"We should." She bit her lower lip, trying to ease herself out of this conversation. Eddie, who seemed to pick up on this, chuckled softly.

"Go," he said, "no need for you to be late because of me."

She smiled, relieved, then reached out to give him a quick hug before hurrying away.

"Bye. slimeball!" she called halfway to the door, "see you soon!"

"See you soon, Yacker." He said softly, watching her all the way out the door.

**A/N: You have no idea how hard it was to write Peddie without it going all sexual lol. I think I need to write a one-shot in the upcoming days to get my fix. By any means, reviews are always appreciated and thoroughly enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I sort of fell off the face of the earth for a while but I'm back. Sorry this chapter took so long, I think we can all agree I'm awful at updating! **

June 1, 2014

The door in front of her opened with a soft click. Patricia stepped in, setting her bags down on the kitchen table, then called out to see if anyone was home. She heard a distant yell from the other room and turned to find Alex casually flicking through channels on the T.V.

"Rough day at work today?" Patricia walked over to sit next to him. His face was paler than usual and dark rings curved just beneath his eyes, he was exhausted.

"You bet." He yawned before slumping further into the couch.

Alex had a job in the city. It was hard work and stressful at times, but the wages were good and they needed money to pay the bills. They had met just over ten months ago. Everyone claimed the attraction between them was instantaneous, but for Patricia, at least, it took time for her to grow as fond of Alex as she is today.

"I would ask if there was a way I could make it better, but I don't think I'd want to do anything for a slimeball like you." She felt a smirk spread across her face, he was just too easy to tease.

Alex smiled softly at this remark. He had grown accustomed to her cruel ways of flirtation. Though he still didn't know where, or with whom, she had picked it up. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before but that's what drew him to her in the first place. Patricia wasn't like all the other girls. She was different.

"There is a way you could make it better, and I think you'd want to do it too." He leaned in closer, her forehead grazing his. Patricia smiled then closed the gap between by pressing their lips together. Their actions were cut short when Patricia heard the blasted ring of her phone from where she left it in the kitchen.

At this hour she thought someone would be calling her about a crisis at work that desperately needed her attention. Needless to say, she didn't think it would be a phone call from him. Eddie always had a knack for calling her at the worst possible times.

"Hey, it's me!" His voice spoke loudly from the other line. Patricia huffed then leaned back onto the counter.

"Is everything alright, Patricia?" She whipped around to see Alex standing at the kitchen entrance. She nodded her head furiously then motioned for him to give her some time. He seemed to understand and soon left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Who was that?" Eddie asked. She could almost see that smug look he always got just before he'd make some snide remark.

"No one." She said all too quickly, "It's none of your business, anyways." She tried to recover but knew it was too late. Eddie was onto her.

"You're a terrible liar, Yacker. I would know that after the time you said you didn't want to sleep with me."

From the silence on the other end of the phone, Eddie didn't need to see Patricia's face to know she was shooting daggers at him.

"Patricia, I was kidding." He added, more sincere this time.

"Sure you were." She sighed, wondering how things had gotten so complicated. Of course there was nothing going on between her and Eddie, there never really was! Yet if they had no romantic feelings for each other, why hadn't she told Alex yet? She silently cursed herself for bringing up such awful questions. Her and Eddie were just friends. Friends of the opposite sex that happened to shamelessly flirt and tease each other. At this thought she let out a loud groan, surely raising the eyebrows of Alex in the other room.

"Patricia you sound like you're having some sort of orgasm over there." Eddie's voice shook her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, leave off!" she cried, only to trigger more laughter from him.

"Hey listen," he began, "Me and a couple guys are heading out to Charlie's for drinks. Wanna tag along?"

"Uhh.." Patricia gnawed her bottom lip, her concerns from earlier coming up again. She cast a sidelong glance to her left. Alex was in the other room without a clue to anything that had been said in here. How would he react if he discovered she was out drinking with a group of guys.

"Maybe not tonight, Eddie. Some other time, yeah?" She tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice but failed miserably. Eddie knew her well enough to know something was up and he wasn't the type of person to keep quiet about it.

"Hold on," Eddie said, the amusement clear in his voice, "Not only is there is a strange man in your house, now you turn down the oppourtunity to get wasted!" He paused to let his words sink in, "Sounds like Yacker finally found a guy. Seems like a real fun one if this is how you spend your Friday nights." She could hear the sarcasm in his voice but didn't bother to defend Alex. To some extent, Eddie was right._  
_

"Look, I have to go Eddie. I just got home from work." She glanced back at the kitchen door, suddenly realizing she would need an excuse if Alex started to pepper her with questions.

"Yeah, I understand. Go have fun with lover boy, Yacker. I'll see you some other time." She furrowed her eyebrows at how upset his voice sounded but didn't question further when she heard a knock on the kitchen door.

"Bye." She said, then quickly hung up the phone. Patricia let her head fall back, cursing herself for somehow screwing things up again. The door finally opened to reveal a worried looking Alex.

"Are you sure everything's alright, Patricia?"

_"No._" She thought, but she couldn't say that out loud. She _had _to be alright.

"Of course," she forced a smile, finally looking up at him, "Everything's fine."

**A/N: I really don't like this chapter. I can't write a non-peddie couple well. I guess that's a good thing, though. Reviews are always appreciated! Maybe they'll make me update faster :O**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Pay close attention to the line breaks in this chapter, it changes scenes a lot! Sorry for any confusion that may cause!**

June 1, 2015

"That's not how pick up a table, doofus. You're gonna drop it!" Patricia left her spot on the stairs to help Eddie unpack the rest of her belongings from the trunk.

"Why would you bring a table?" He asked, setting it down to catch his breath, "You're only staying here for three weeks and I already have one!"

"It's not that kind of table," She let out a sigh of frustration at his stupidity, "It's a nightstand! You know, the 'table' that goes next to your bed."

He scowled before lifting it up once more to carry it into his apartment.

"You owe me big time, Yacker." Patricia smirked at his annoyance, at least he was still helping her.

"Thanks, slimeball!" She called up after him. He turned around to glare at her to which she could only laugh.

Eddie had been nice enough to let her stay with him while the last bits of paperwork were being completed. She was set to buy an apartment of her own not too far from here. Turns out Alex was just as sick of her as she was with him. He ended it just over two months ago. Since then, she'd been drifting from one friends house to another, even desperate enough to stay with her parents for a weekend. But in the final three week stretch, all she wanted was to stay put, and Patricia only knew of one person who could tolerate her for that long. That person was Eddie.

* * *

Eddie lowered the last piece of furniture with a thud.

"That took you long enough." Patricia teased, walking in to observe the room.

"Thanks for being such a big help." He turned his head to give her a knowing look, she hadn't moved a thing.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes, "It's all done now."

"Exactly," Eddie said with fresh excitement, "Which means we're now allowed to have some fun!"

Patricia narrowed her eyes at him, not quite sure what his definition of _fun _meant. Upon seeing her questioning look, Eddie smirked.

"Wow, Yacker! Looks like your minds in the gutter!" He faked disbelief before moving in closer, "But you know, if you're looking for that kind of fun I'm sure I could provide it."

"Aren't you funny, Krueger!" She sneered, clearly unamused by his offer.

Eddie chuckled before exiting the room to grab his keys.

"C'mon," He shouted, "We don't have all day. It's takes an hour to drive there."

"Where the hell are we driving to?" Patricia turned to shoot him an incredulous look.

"Telling you would take the fun of it." He flashed a lopsided grin, choosing not to disclose their destination.

She rolled her eyes, muttering a few choice words at him, but soon oblidged and followed him out the door and to the car.

It was going to be a long ride there.

* * *

"Just admit it, slimeball!" An amused Patricia teased from the passenger seat, "You screwed up and now we're lost!"

Eddie clenched his jaw, his hands tightening around the steering wheel.

"I'm not going to admit it because it's not true. I know where I'm going." He tried to sound convincing but Patricia was not one to be fooled.

"Sure you do." She mumbled, then turned her attention to the scenery racing past her window.

"It's humiliating." He said at last.

Eddie words pulled her out of her thoughts. She turned towards him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What, asking for directions?" She questioned, almost in disbelief.

"Yeah," he hesitated, "I wasn't talking about that though."

"Okay." She grinned, having no idea where he was going with this. Another lapse of silence fell over them until suddenly Eddie broke it.

"Do you even regret spending all your time with that douche?" She almost sputtered out a laugh but then turned to see that the expression on his face was dead serious.

"Eddie, why are you even bringing this up?" Patricia turned her focus back to the window. This was a topic she had wanted to avoid.

"I just want to know!" He defended, "Because if that's the type of guy you're into, I don't understand why you'd want to spend time with me."

She let out a long sigh, letting the events of the past year sink in.

"Listen," she began, "I wouldn't say I regret it, but I don't miss Alex if that's what you're getting at. It's doesn't matter though. The past is the past, it's not like I can change it."

"So if you had to chose between me and him, who would it be?" He challenged, his usual smirk returning.

"What kind of question is that!" She protested, shaking her head at him.

"Just answer it, Yacker!" He urged her on.

She let out a dramatic sigh then glanced over at Eddie.

"Fine," she said, giving in, "I'd chose you, happy now?" She said, somewhat annoyed.

"Yes," he nodded his head, "Actually I am."

Patricia rolled her eyes but couldn't contain the grin now spreading across her face.

"That's very good to know." He mused, not quite loud enough for her to hear.

**A/N: Alright so this chapter is a bit choppy with all the line breaks but I had so many scenes that I wanted to include half of them didn't make the cut. I never really said where they're going, so I guess that's left up to your imagination. Also, I apologize if you wanted more drama with Alex but I have a burning hatred for OCs! I didn't want the Peddie relationship to be friendzoned any longer because it's so boring to write. They're back on the right track now! Reviews are always great! I love to hear everyone's feedback. If any of you have ideas for where this story should go, feel free to PM me. I'm always looking for more ideas! Thanks for reading and remember to review :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Part One

**A/N: I finally wrote the 5th chapter but it's kind of short. However, it's coming in two parts. Too much is happening to include it in one...**

The loud rasp of knuckles hitting the door sounded in Patricia's ears. She set the pan back down on the burner, wiped her hands on a dish rag, then turned to open the door for the anxious guest waiting on the other side. It swung open to reveal Eddie, clad in dark wash jeans and a pale blue button up. A refreshing change from his usual attire.

He smiled brightly before stepping inside. She felt his eyes travel up and down her figure, a faint blush creeping onto her cheeks as his gaze met hers again.

"Satisfied?" She asked, somehow trying to hide her discomfort.

He shrugged, earning an eye roll from Patricia, then motioned down to his shirt with a cheeky grin.

"What about you, Yacker, swooning over my new look yet? Most girls find it incredibly sexy." He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"It's a good thing I'm not like most girls then." She smirked, before turning to lead the way into the kitchen with Eddie following close behind.

The smells coming from the numerous pots and pans scattered across the counter were intoxicating. Sharp citrus flavors perfumed the air around them. Steam swirled over the thick noodles spilling over the sides of the serving dish.

"So this is how you spend your time." Eddie felt his eyes widen in surprise.

"It wasn't that hard, slimeball. Don't think I did anything special for you." Patricia fought hard to keep a smile off her face as Eddie continued to ramble on about how impressive this was; she didn't want to make a big deal out of it. After all, he wasn't supposed to know that she actually had spent all day working in the kitchen. _That_ was something only she could know.

Eddie still didn't seem convinced, but nothing could slow his appetite. Soon he was filling his plate with the contents of every pot and pan, loading it on to form a massive pile of food.

"It's a miracle you're not fat." She muttered, eyeing the heap that was now leaning precariously to the left.

"What can I say, I'm genetically blessed." He managed to speak between mouthfuls as a lopsided grin spread across his face.

Patricia offered him a tiresome glance before helping herself to a noticeably smaller portion. Eddie's eyes stayed glued to her as she made her way over to the table. There was something off about her tonight. She _always_ had a comeback to follow up his self-proclaimed hotness, but tonight there were none. It was almost as if she was nervous. But why? That was what he couldn't seem to figure out. It wasn't like they had never done this before, but for some reason tonight seemed different. Not drastically, but just enough to make you wonder how.

The sinking feeling forming in the pit of his stomach confirmed his worst fear. He was genuinely concerned about this. Feelings had never been important to him, much less the feelings of a _girl. _Sure him and Patricia had always been close, but this was different, stonger, than usual. What he felt now was exactly what he had been trying to avoid ever since their _almost _one-night stand. But now everything made sense. Like the lense of a camera finally snapping into focus, he could see it all now.

There was a reason they had stuck together so long. Through their share of failed relationships, a handful of jobs and the occasional fight, they had still managed to stay close. On more than one occasion, each knew they had chosen each other over their respective partners. But neither would admit the real reason why, not even to themselves. An explanation came upon in a way so sudden, so unexpected, that it made his heart race even faster than it already was.

Edison Sweet was in love, and he was pretty damn sure Patricia was too.

**A/N: So that was part one. I felt like Eddie needed to have some sort of revelation because this is pretty much the pivotal moment of the story. It was sort of a failed attempt to build intensity, but I tried. I have a pretty good idea of what the second part should be, I think you do too ;) , so hopefully I can get it posted soon. Thanks for reading and remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 5 Part Two

**A/N: I haven't updated this story in months so I can't apologize enough. Unfortunately, I don't really have an explanation other than I sort of lost my muse. But with some encouragement, I got back on track and managed to write this chapter. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait, and I give you all permission to be annoyed with me :)**

Patricia eyed Eddie suspiciously as his attention returned to her once again. His usual smirk was replaced by a nervous smile, and he offered no explanation as to why.

_Great, that's all I need - an abnormal Eddie!_

Tonight had been weird enough to begin with, and his peculiar behavior only added to her concern. With a long sigh, she set into her plate once again. But she could feel Eddie's stare still fixed on her, and the unwanted attention sent color to her cheeks.

"Would you stop it already, slimeball." Her words were nervous and rushed but that was understandable given the circumstances. The way he was looking at her had something strange about it. It was all very odd.

They ate the rest of the meal through an amicable yet forced conversation. At times, only the clatter of silverware hitting the plate, or the thoughtful chewing of either person could be heard.

Eddie, who had proudly scraped every last bit of food off his dish, was the first to stand and clear his side of the table. Patricia followed close behind, and soon they were side by side, washing plates in a heavy silence.

He turned towards her abruptly, setting down the dish rag and shutting off the faucet with a quick slap of his hand. She could tell he was in obvious distress by the way his eyebrows furrowed together, casting a look of concern over his usually nonchalant features.

"You okay there, Krueger." Her words were cautious. She knew if there was really something wrong he would tell her, but that didn't stop her from prying. More than anything, she was curious as to why he had been acting so strange.

He offered no response. Instead, he moved closer, the manic look still clear in his eyes.

And then the unthinkable happened.

He kissed her.

At first, she was so caught up in the initial shock that she couldn't process what he'd actually done. She felt only the sensation of his lips against hers. It was soft and sweet, everything that a couple's first kiss should be. But then logic kicked in, and panic did too.

"What the hell was that!" She spat, thoughts still reeling inside her head. There were too many emotions to consider, but confusion took a spot above the rest.

A single word kept repeating itself.

_Why?_

Why had he kissed her?

_Why?_

Why had she pulled away?

She didn't know the answer to that one herself.

Her heart immediately sank as she saw the expression on his face.

"I'm late for something." He quickly picked up his coat and made a beeline for the door.

"Of course you are..." She muttered, before running a hand through her hair. Eddie offered her an uncomfortable nod, clearly desperate to leave before he was humiliated any further.

"Well, uh, I should go." There was a steely edge to his voice, similar to the one she heard all those years ago on the phone. But there was one glaring difference between the two. What was then annoyance was now pure, raw hatred. His icy stare bore down on her, and feelings of guilt and regret settled in her gut.

She really messed up this time.

The door closed with a soft click behind him, and an eerie silence followed. It was the calm after the storm, and every second it lasted made her sick to her stomach.

"Shit." the curse rolled effortlessly off her tongue as she pressed her back against the door.

It didn't have to end this way. But she had come along with her big mouth and ruined it all. And in that moment, as she heard the faint echo of his footsteps down the hallway, it was as if all the feelings that had been bottled up inside for years suddenly burst.

He wouldn't get away this easily. Not if she had anything to do with it.

"Wait up, doofus!" Her breaths were heavy and uneven from running, but her voice was clear. It came out more as a command than a plea, and she bit her bottom lip nervously; so much for trying to be nice.

Eddie did stop, however, and turned to face her. His guarded disposition sent a pang to her stomach. He expected her to yell again, didn't he?

There were so many things she wanted to say to him, but the words got caught on her tongue before they could escape.

What happened next surprised them both.

She practically leapt forward, planting her lips on his and completely catching Eddie off guard. He pulled away slightly, his breath shaky and mind now terribly conflicted.

"Patricia," He whispered, "don't lie to me." His eyes begged as much as his voice for her not be messing around. He knew she could be cruel, but this would have brought it to an entirely new level.

"You know I'm a terrible liar, slimeball." She gave him a cheeky grin, hoping he would pick up on her reference to their old joke.

He did.

Eddie broke into a full-faced smile and it sent the butterflies swarming in her stomach again. He caught her lips in a rough kiss and they stood there, smack in the middle of her apartment hallway, kissing each other with such desperation, such need, that they didn't care about anyone else who might have seen them.

They should have been talking about their relationship, making sure not to jump into things too fast, worrying about the little details of it all...

But right now they had better things to do, and some unfinished business to take care of.

**A/N: So it kind of turned sappy at the end but overall I tried to keep it as non-cliche as possible. With a story like this, though, I thought it was a little hard. Anyways, thanks ****for reading and remember to review!**


End file.
